


Terrible (Adorable) Twos

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Kurt Wagner, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Cherik and Their Horde of Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Two-year-old Kurt finds out how to teleport. He uses that for the only thing a child could ever want - to get the attention of all his family members.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Irene Adler (X-Men) & Kurt Wagner, Irene Adler (X-Men)/Raven | Mystique, Raven | Mystique & Kurt Wagner
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: X-Men Rare Pairs 2021





	Terrible (Adorable) Twos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame) in the [xmenrarepairs21](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs21) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Baby Kurt discovers he can teleport. He puts this skill to the best use - getting as many cuddles as possible. The adults indulge him, even if it's sometimes a little inconvenient. (Feel free to include anyone you'd like - after all, he can teleport!)
> 
> I think I needed baby Kurt in my life to heal my problems, he was an absolute baby (ha) to write. Thank you for this prompt dear prompter, and I hope you like this! ❤️
> 
> A quick thank you to InsertSthMeaningful for the beta 🥺❤️ It wouldn't be as good if it wasn't them correcting the mistakes 😂❤️

Kurt was two when his teleportation developed — the  _ terrible twos  _ indeed, as everyone said. One moment he was sitting on his highchair in the kitchen and eating the food Raven gave him (and making a complete mess of himself and the chair as he had his fun with the baby food), the other he was on the ground of the living room, laying on his back and laughing hysterically after the cloud of smoke around him vanished slowly.

"What was that noise?" Irene asked, her head perking up as she looked in the general direction from where the first  _ bamf  _ had come. 

"Uh," Raven answered, her hand with the spoon full of baby food still raised and dread growing in her mind as she realized what had just happened. "I think we have a problem."

Three days after Kurt had teleported for the first time, it was clear that he had his priorities set straight in his mind. He spent the entire day teleporting himself into Raven's and Irene's arms - or, when he wasn't able to see them to know where they were, into the room they were in. 

"Alright," Raven said, half annoyed as she caught hold of the baby quickly before he fell to the ground. Kurt, in return, laughed like he couldn't be happier than he was in his mother's arms. "I have work, young man. You have to let me do this work so I can feed you."

"Hug me," Kurt replied promptly, his chubby hands moving to grab Raven's face and place a kiss on the bridge of her nose.

"You know how to convince me, don't you?" she mumbled, snuggling the baby and sighing in defeat. "But no more teleporting like this, Kurt."

She should've known that he wouldn't listen. Damn the terrible twos.

Raven and Irene drove silently to Charles and Erik's house, although both of them seemed on the verge of screaming. Kurt had gone missing that night, hours after Charles and Erik had left after their visit, and as Raven had looked around all of Kurt's favorite hiding spots, Irene had yelled that she knew where Kurt was. At the same moment, their phone had rung.

"Raven, Kurt came home with us." Charles' voice was clearly distressed as he said that.

In the background of the phonecall, Raven had been able to hear the noise of Kurt's laugh, as well as Wanda's, Pietro's, and Lorna's voices. Near the phone, David seemed to babble on as if he wanted to be part of the conversation.

"We're on our way."

Raven nearly jumped out of the car without pulling the handbrake as she parked in front of Charles' house, and Irene did not do much better as she bolted out without any care in the world. Soon they were knocking on Charles' door. Erik was the one who opened up, greeting them with an amused look before waving them inside.

In the living room, Charles had Kurt on his lap, the baby asleep against his chest as the other kids tried to climb Charles' chair to look at him. Lorna, Charles and Erik’s four-year-old, floated upside down to take a good look at Kurt.

"He appeared on my lap- and thank god for that, because I don't know if Erik would've been able to catch him in time if Kurt had gone for him. He had David in his arms when Kurt showed up," Charles explained as Raven took the sleeping boy from her brother's arms. "He wanted attention. Thankfully, the kids gave him just that."

"I taught him to burp," Lorna said very proudly.

"She did." Wanda didn't seem as proud.

Thankfully, after the Charles-Erik accident, Kurt didn't teleport far away again - apparently he had just wanted his uncles' full attention that day, even after they had already left. He had woken up later asking for his cousins when he had noticed that he was home again, and soon it was clear that Raven and Irene had to find a way to teach the toddler some things.

Raven and Irene had just lain down to sleep, tired from carrying Kurt around and teaching him when and where he could and couldn't teleport, like they had been doing for the past week. It wasn't easy, not when Kurt was clearly learning his wants and not-wants and being very vocal about them, but they had made some progress. At least now both Raven and Irene could work without having to worry about a two-year-old suddenly popping up in front of them and demanding to be held.

Suddenly, a  _ snap _ could be heard in the dark room as they were starting to doze off, and Raven couldn't help but sigh when she felt Kurt crawling up onto the bed, his tail brushing her and Irene as he went.

"That's a bad time to teleport, Kurt," Irene said tiredly. Even so, there wasn't much of a reprimand in her voice. "You should be in your bed and sleeping."

Without saying a word, Kurt pulled both of them closer, snuggling into the space between them and drawing the blanket up to cover himself. He kept the fabric tight in his closed hand as he brought it up to his nose to smell it. They had already tried to get him to drop that habit, but Kurt liked it and it calmed him down, so they guessed it was harmless enough to let it happen. 

With another sigh - a more loving one this time - Raven wrapped her arm around her son and wife as she accepted the boy's presence there, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is very appreciated! ❤️


End file.
